Prototype: The Thoughts of a Virus
by darkshot618
Summary: What was running through ZEUS' head to make him release the virus back into New York. Here are the thoughts that led towards New Yorks destruction, and the birth of the second Prototype. Oneshot. Posted to commemerate the release of Prototype 2. Review.


**A/N: Hey everybody, just putting up this oneshot to commemerate the release of Prototype 2. It's basically my idea on what ZEUS may have been thinking to start up the events of Prototype 2. I hope you enjoy this, and if you haven't read it, check out my Naruto/Prototype crossover story, Prototype Maelstrom. So I hope you enjoy this, and to all my fellow Prototype fans, enjoy the game, and "****Welcome to the Red Zone."**** Oh, and I don't own Prototype. **

Alex Mercer, or ZEUS, looked down at Manhattan in the night from the perch where he sat. He watched these humans walk around performing their daily actions. And yet all he could think of was how pathetic human lives were. They would always go through each day, doing whatever they could to preserve their lives, and hope to one day pass on their genetic code to counteract natural selection. And despite their accomplishments, the end was always the same. Death. Their lives would end, plain and simple. And then their accomplishments would amount to nothing. Their names may be remembered for years to come, but rememberance meant nothing to a corpse or a pile of ash and dust.

And then there was the fragileness of it all. It was so easy for a human to die. All it took was one bad infection, a simple slip and fall, a single shot to the chest, or even one too many days without food or water. It was easy for a human to be born, and it was even easier for it all to end. And it just plain _disgusted _him.

And then it was human's attitudes towards their own kind. They would kill each other over the most insignifacant differences. Such as what the color of one's skin was, what deity they offered tribute to, and even over the trivial matters of money. They would even abandon, or physically abuse their own offspring if they somehow twisted their thoughts to imagine the source of all their problems came from their progeny. Or if they indulged in alcohol, they would beat the offspring, possibley kill them. ZEUS had spent one day looking through the memories of the original Alex Mercer and found that his own mother was like this. She had even earned time in prison for the first nine years of his life, before coming back during the tenth year of his life, only to put him through utter Hell for eight years.

Then they would often try to destroy or control what they didn't understand. Once more Mercer was the perfect example. The people around him feared his intellect and his dark outlook on life. They did nothing to find out why his view was so dark, they only looked at him as though he was a freak. He had no trust in anyone, didn't care what others thought of him, and only found solace in working with microscopic organisms, and that was probably only due to the fact that they didn't judge or talk back to him. By the time he started working at Gentek, he was a borderline sociopath. He had known it, and didn't care.

ZEUS could only look down at the human race, and it made him absolutely livid to see a species that had such potential waste it like it didn't even have it in the first place. Yes, he admitted that humans had amazing potential, after all, humans created him, and they could become much like him, and all with the simple injection of a select few viral cells. And the intelligence of humans was nothing to scoff at either, it was Mercer who created him after all.

But, no matter what it came down to, he could only think about how weak the human race was compared to viral creatures like him. Those who were among the infected were of one body, and one mind. They never fought amongst themselves, and they were always coordinated to take down whatever opposed them. They were also much stronger than humans, in hand-to-hand combat between a Walker and a human, it didn't matter how hard a human fought, unless they had the DX-1120 strand of Blacklight in them, their death was inevitable. They needn't worry about sicknesses either, after all, they were already as sick as you could get, and they only got stronger from it.

It then struck him, no matter how great the virus was, to reach its full potential, it needed one important ingredient... a human. Blacklight could only take on the form of a Hunter, Infected, Runner, Walker, or Prototype if a human was infected with the virus.

Then, a thought stuck itself into the Prototype's mind. The human race was stagnant, dying. What if he could fix this? He could end the strife and suffering of the human race, and all it would take would be the very same thing that made him... Blacklight. He could remake mankind into one body and one mind, end the all the strife, suffering, and sickness. And he would lead it all, as the master of the Hive. With that kind of power he could stand against the one single threat to him... PARIAH.

With him as the head of the Hive, even the son of Elizabeth Greene wouldn't stand a chance against him. He would rule over all of the world itself. He would no longer be a Prototype, he would be a God.

An insane grin graced his lips at the thought of becoming greater than even PARIAH. The defeat of the son of Elizabeth Greene would mark his ascension into something even more than what he was now. The possibilities of what he could do with the kind of power he would wield ran through his head, each one making his insane grin grow wider until it began to practically split his face in half.

Then, a thought struck him. He would need a lieutenant, someone to help him spread the virus beyond New York and into the rest of the world. But who could fill that kind of role? Who could fill the seat at his side, and bring about a new age? Then the answer struck him, a soldier. Someone who had seen the field of battle, and had taken a life as a mortal man, would be the perfect lieutenant to lead an army of Infected. Now the question was, "How would he find this perfect soldier?"

Once more, an insane grin graced his features. Blackwatch was just waiting for the virus to make an appearance. So, why not give them what they want? He would bring out the virus, and use the creatures that were created to test the soldiers for the perfect lieutenant.

He gained an evil grin on his face as more plans began to formulate in his head. Soon, very, very soon, everyone would bow down before the strongest of the Blacklight beings. He then stood up and marched of into the night. He had a lot of things to do, and a lot of time to do them.


End file.
